


Lance Hunter, Uncle Extraordinaire

by The_wastedworld



Series: Lists: reasons why I am right [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baby, Hunter is the best Uncle ever, List of headcanons, Uncle-ing, Where is Fitz? He’s raising the baby with Hunter ofc, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_wastedworld/pseuds/The_wastedworld
Summary: Another headcanon list - why Fitz is totally raising his kid with Hunter during s7
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Lance Hunter, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Lists: reasons why I am right [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803322
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Lance Hunter, Uncle Extraordinaire

\- Hunter spends the first month holding the baby out at arms length in disgust  
\- “Fitz your spawn is crying again”  
\- then one night fitz is fully just passed out/upset about jemma so hunter just picks her up and she stops crying and he’s secretly sad nobody saw  
\- (Fitz saw, and took lots of photos)  
\- sometimes hunter sees the baby pull a certain face and he just sighs because “god she looks like her mother when she does that”  
\- Hunter will absolutely, unequivocally, undoubtedly never change a nappy  
\- ......until some time when fitz isn’t there and he does it and kinda doesn’t even mind because he’s surprised by how good at it he is  
\- “Hey fitz do you reckon i’m basically her second father now?”  
“no”  
\- the baby’s first eye roll is directed at hunter. he’s super proud, fitz just groans because oh god she’s just like simmons, she’ll be saying “ugh fitz” sometime soon  
\- on one bad day, Hunter tries to make the prosciutto and mozzarella sandwiches for fitz. he nearly burnt the kitchen down. the next time he just ordered takeaway  
\- when jemma comes back, hunter gives her a strict schedule of the baby’s nap time and feeding times. jemma can’t decide whether to cry or punch him  
\- “Lance Hunter if my daughters first word is Fuck i’m gonna murder you”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter : @the_wastedworld :)


End file.
